Ancient Love
by Ashten Knight
Summary: ImhotepOC. i don't like the way the mummy returns ended. random drabble from my brain. summary-Diana in ancient times she was Evelens protecter, now she's having flash backs of her own. whats worse, the man she loves is evil, can she stop him? Will she?


Okay i don't own any of the Mummy characters i own Diana. no i don't care that i've used the name in another fanfiction. infact it makes my life easier. so don't pm me pissed off for it. get over it. sorry i haven't published anything i've been in the hospital. this was easy to put up cause its been sitting in my comp for a year. okay anywho. enjoy the story. i did LOL

Diana walked quietly through Cairo her short auburn hair was blowing in the slight breeze and her green eyes were squinted against the glare of the sun. She looked across the Nile and to the pyramids. Her vision flashed and she was thrown back in time to ancient Egypt. She saw her self, long hair dressed in a black cotton dress walk toward a talk dark skinned glanced around before going into an ally and kissing passionately. "_Imhotep…"_ She said resting her head on his shoulder, his arms were wrapped around her for a moment before he pulled away. "_We will be together always_." She smiled at him as he left and then the vision was gone.

Sadly history had not ended the way that Imhotep had said to her, he left her for a woman named Anck-Su-Namun. It had broken her heart but she loved him never the less. Shaking her head from the thoughts that filled them Diana went to meat Ardeth Bay, he was watching the expedition on the recovery of Imhotep and he wanted her to go in undercover. Hopefully the woman wouldn't recognize her and Diana could get more information.

She soon came to stand next one of the great pyramids and a man cloaked in black was sitting on one of the stones. "If I were to say to you I am a stranger traveling from the east seeking that which is lost..."

Diana smirked at their greeting. "Then I would reply I am stranger traveling from the west it is I whom you seek."

The man stood, "I almost didn't recognize you, why did you cut your hair Diana?"

The auburn haired women smirked at her friend. "Because it was to long and troublesome to take care of Ardeth…Now what news do you bring?"

Ardeth's smile disappeared "They are getting to close I would like to send you in today. Say you are looking for work to the man in control of the operation."

Diana nodded, "I will go get ready." "Be careful don't let your past interfere." Diana nodded once again and smiled at him in understanding. "I will my brother." The two hugged briefly before Diana left to pack her bags. Ardeth was like a brother to her, they had grown up together, or as much together as they could with his training, he had looked out for her after her parents died. They were close, they would occasionally tease each other or pull a prank, Diana often visited Ardeth's village and the women there saw her as one of their own children and they often fussed over her when she was in the village. They often told her that she should settle down with one of the men in the village and Diana would blush and reply that she couldn't possibly and that some where her man was looking for her; which much to her displeasure they would reply that he might be in the village looking for her right now.

Diana smirked when she realized that while she was thinking she had reached her home in Cairo and was at her bedroom door. She often lost herself in thought and didn't realize she was doing things like that. Diana looked behind herself to make sure that she had remembered to close the door then opened her bedroom door and looked around. Her room was piled high with books on ancient Egypt and the gods, something that had interested her since she had met Ardeth as a child. Diana sighed and scooted a small pile of books away from her dresser and pulled out some suitable clothing for digging and such and started packing a rucksack. While she was packing Diana mused about the various possible outcomes of her working with the woman whom was trying to find Imhotep. A couple of them didn't end well, and they only succeeded making her heart race and fill herself with dread. Shaking her head Diana slung her rucksack over her shoulder and walked out of her house locking it behind herself. She looked around the darkening sky and set out grabbing her horse from its pen. It was a mare she had named Cinnamon, Ardeth had given it to her when it was just a pony on her twentieth birthday four years ago. Diana pet the muzzle of her horse and hugged her, Cinnamon used her face to hug Diana back. Cinnamon nibbled the bottom of Diana's shirt before pulling it over her owners head. Diana let out a squeak of alarm then laughed and pulled her shirt back down. "Cinnamon what did I say about doing that?" She playfully pushed Cinnamon's flank and jumped up onto her saddle. Diana clicked her horse into action and began her ride out into the desert.

Diana reached the dig site by nightfall two days later. Ardeth had led her to Hamunaptra then disguised himself to look like a traveler so he wouldn't be discovered. Diana looked for the man in the picture that Ardeth had shown her a day earlier and soon found him in a tent with a woman with black hair tan skin and brown eyes. Diana's vision flashed again, and she saw Anck-Su-Namun. She tried not to appear surprised that the woman was Anck-Su-Namun. I should have seen that coming Diana thought to herself before introducing herself. "My name is Diana Wickerby. I am an Egyptologist looking for work and I was wondering if I would be able to join your dig?"

The man smiled at her before extending his hand. "We would be glad to have you join us, though you would have to dig a little further out than we are."

Diana nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this all my life! Would you like me to alert you if I find anything?"

The man smiled even more at her and Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnation scowled at her. "Of course we would, we would also be honored if you camped with us and ate with us at night."

Diana tried to keep smiling as the man's eyes wondered down her body. "It would be a pleasure to thank you very much." With that Diana left the tent trying to suppress a shiver. She had wanted to slap the man for looking at her like that. Diana walked over to her horse Cinnamon and grabbed her reigns. "Common baby Let's go find our selves a place to settle in." Diana looked around the camp as she walked through it, there were at least five different places that they were digging in with out much success and Diana smirked. Good they hadn't found Imhotep yet. Diana stopped walking when she realized she was slightly disappointed and sad that they hadn't.

Two Days later

POV of Anck-Su-Namun

"I don't like that woman, she's asking to many questions about what we are looking for and what we have found." Hafed looked at her for a moment. "What do you want to do about her then?" I smirked at Hafed. "Kill her." Hafed looked horrified about that. "Don't you think that's taking things to far? Why not tie her up and when we find Imhotep we see what he wishes to do with her." I scowled at Hafed for a moment. "Fine."

Pov of nobody!

Anck-Su-Namun snapped her fingers and Lock Na walked over to her. "Go retrieve our guest and show her some hospitality then bring her here." Lock Na nodded and left, going to where Diana had made camp.

Diana stretched out on a blanket that she had lay onto the ground and closed her eyes. She would ride out to meet Ardeth in a couple of hours once the diggers had stopped and no one would notice she was gone. She was just drifting off to sleep when Cinnamon whinnied at someone. Diana jolted awake as some one entered her tent. Lock Na, one of Hafed's men. "It's late, does Hafed need something?" Lock Na smirked at her. "You." Diana's eyes widened, either she was found out, or that guy was going to attempt something. But by the way that Lock Na was approaching her Diana figured that it was the first choice. Diana bumped into a stack of her books and fell. Lock Na grabbed her arm tightly, and Diana knew that it would bruise. Diana, with all her strength, punched Lock Na in the jaw causing him to stumble back. Lock Na quickly regained his composure and balance before back handing her hard enough to send her to the ground and knock her unconscious.

Lock Na pulled a rope from his side and bound her arms and legs together. Lock Na then picked up Diana and tossed her over his shoulder and walked from the tent. A bruise was forming on her face and arm and he smiled, stupid woman. He carried her to the tent that they were staying in.

Several hours had passed and Ardeth was waiting at the specified meeting place. He was becoming restless Diana was never late, something must have happened to her. Getting back on his horse Ardeth started to ride to the dig site.

It wasn't long before he arrived and he rode around the outskirts of the camp looking for her, near the edge he found her, in a main tent that the woman and Lock Na were in. They had her tied to a pole and gagged. Ardeth could see the bruises forming on her face and arm, anger flowed through him. They had hurt his sister and they would pay. Ardeth kicked his horse and rode back to his village, he would need to get his cloak and weapons.

Diana winced as she woke, her head hurt. 'Did anyone get a license plate on that train?' Diana thought to herself. Anck-Su-Namun was sitting in a chair across from her with a smirk on her face she pulled the gag out of Diana's mouth before sitting back again. "Why do you have me tied up what the Hell do you want?" Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnate looked at her before standing. "Don't you know, you were spying on us after all." Diana scowled at her so they did find out about her. "What are you talking about? I was just digging for artifacts like you." She smirked. "Then why all the questions?" Diana was glaring at the woman now. "Well since you know what I've found and haven't, I just thought that it would be nice to know if you'd had any more success than I've had." The woman glared, at her seeing the logic. "Well since we already have you tied up it doesn't mater does it?" Diana had a few choice things to say but the gag was forced back into her mouth as the Anck-Su-Namun wanna be left.

Ardeth walked around the camp disoriented by all the work going on, he was searching for the tent that held Diana. He wasn't having much luck with it and was starting to worry that he had come too late. Suddenly a shout went out. They had found him, they had found Imhotep. Ardeth growled to himself but saw Diana in the tent looking around, she looked angry. He ran to her side and pulled the gag from her. "No go Ardeth you need to alert the others, you need to get help. Leave I will be fine, trust me." Ardeth knew that he needed to get help and knew that the O'Conells were the only ones that would be able to beat him. "I cannot leave you here." Diana glared at Ardeth. "Leave now, they want Imhotep to judge me, I know he won't order my death. Go get help warn the others. They are after the bracelet. Go." Ardeth hated leaving her but knew that if he didn't get the help needed they would fail and the whole of the earth would be destroyed. Growling he turned around hating himself for leaving her, but knowing it had to be done. As he walked out of the tent he heard a group of men talking, they found Imhotep and they were going to London. They would take Diana with them, they were going to the o'conells home. He had to warn his friends. Ardeth rushed out of the dig site and hoped to reach London before these men did. (note that he didn't put the gag back in.)

Diana rested her head against the pole, they had found Imhotep, part of her was happy the other was filled with dread. She didn't quite understand why she felt the way that she did but Diana knew what she felt wasn't because Imhotep was going to try to rule the planet once again. It was because of her past, because of what she had shared with Imhotep before he had met Anck-Su-Namun. Diana hit her head on the pole again. "I was so stupid!" "Yes you were." Lock Nah said as he entered the tent. "wonderful…" Diana mumbled as he knelt down in front of her. "We are going for a ride." Diana gave him a sarcastic smile before she said anything. "Oh do you intend to finally let me go?" Lock Nah scowled at her. "In a matter of speaking, yes." Diana was about to ask how when his fist collided with her already bruised head.

When Diana regained consciousness she was in a car at a mansion, her body felt like lead, they had probably drugged her in her sleep. She tried to turn to look around but her head wouldn't move so she could only look around with her eyes. Clenching her jaw Diana tried again to move her head, nothing but a splitting pain in her scull, Diana wanted to scream. She hadn't been this frustrated in a long time, and she knew that it would take a long while before the drugs wore off. Diana closed her eyes as men clambered back into the car. They were driving somewhere again, and in the other car Diana saw a woman. They were probably going to kill her. They soon came to a museum, and everyone was climbing out of the cars. 'This must be where they have him…' Diana thought to herself as Lock Nah picked her up. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Diana screamed finding her voice once again, she would have loved to bat him over the face one but her hands were bound behind her back. Lock Nah just smirked at her and once in side the museum he placed her next to a stone table like object and not to gently either. Diana let out and huff as she hit the ground, controlling her temper she managed not to scream at him or act childish. Then she saw them carrying in another woman, she was pale, and had long dark wavy hair. Diana couldn't see her eyes but she seamed familiar, Diana couldn't place where she had seen her before, then it struck her. She and Ardeth had guided them to a dig site a couple years ago, her name was Evy, or that's what they had called her anyway. She was the woman that had helped kill Imhotep the first time that he was brought back. They were surely going to kill her. Diana struggled to move, she could barely move her arms or legs, but with effort she could. The drugs were wearing off. Men started chanting around a solid crystallized object, inside-Imhotep. Diana tried to calm her nerves, these men were heavily armed and if she did anything to draw attention to herself she would probably die. Hafed started reading from the book of the dead, chanting the ritual that would bring Imhotep back to life. Diana watched in morbid fascination as his toes moved then his fingers. Her body jolted in shock when he busted the crystallized matter from himself. The incantation was over. "_Imhotep._" She hadn't realized that she had said his name until he started looking around. "_What year is it?_" Imhotep asked the men bowing at his feet. Hadef was the one who spoke up. "_My lord, it is the year of the scorpion._" Imhotep looked shocked. "_Truly?!_" He asked Hadef who nodded. "_Yes._" Diana watched as Anck-Su-Namun's reincarnate walked in, gods she hated that woman. "Don't be afraid" Hadef said to her, the woman just looked Imhotep in the eyes and said that she was not afraid. Diana then noticed that the woman was awake and watching the scene before her. "_I am Anck-Su-Namun reincarnated._" Imhotep smiled at her. "_Only in body. But soon I shall bring our soul back from the underworld and our love shall one again be whole._" They stood staring into each others eyes for a period of time before Imhotep looked around. _I have a gift for you._ Anck-Su-Namun said motioning to Evy._ "HER"._ Imhotep shouted glaring at Evy."_I thought it would please you to watch her die._" Anck-Su-Namun said motioning for the men to once again lift Evy up. They carried her over to where a fire was burning. "_The underworld awaits you._" Imhotep said to Evy, I couldn't help but be sad to see how far from grace he had truly fallen, how evil he had become. Diana knew that it was all Anck-Su-Namun's fault, Imhotep had been a kind wonderful man before she came into his life. Anck-Su-Namun had even been the cause of his nasty death, one that Diana believed he didn't deserve. "Just you wait I'll put you in your grave again!" Evy shouted at him. Hadef smirked at her. "Our thinking was not if we put you in your grave first." Diana flinched, this woman didn't deserve to die. "Burn her!" Anck-Su-Namun shouted. "You Bast..AHH!" Evy screamed as they started to lift her. A man jumped over the fire pit. "RICK!" Evy shouted as he picked her up. Then the gunfire started, Diana tried to huddle down to stay out of the way. Imhotep was unfazed by the bullets that passed though his form. Diana couldn't move out of the way and bullets were starting to fall way to close for her comfort. Lock Nah dragged her from her position as Imhotep grabbed a vase like thing, and started to chant. "_Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your master is here! DESTROY THEM!_" Diana flinched. This side of Imhotep scared her, she had never in this life or the last seen him act like this, save for when he killed the pharaoh. Diana shakily stood behind Lock Nah and watched as four mummies ran after Evy, Rick and Ardeth. He must have come for her. That thought comforted Diana, at least he was trying to get her back. Not that she had ever doubted that he would but she was glad knowing that he did.

Diana was brought from her thoughts when Lock Nah shoved her forward to Imhotep's feet. She kept her head lowered, hoping that he would not recognize her. But his hand under her chin told her he remembered who she was. "_Look at me._" He said forcing her to face him, his tone was soft so much so that she couldn't refuse. Imhotep's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away as if she had burned him. Diana knew her eyes were full of sadness; her eyes always gave away what she felt. "_Aziza-Nefer._" His voice was quiet and Diana looked away. "Imhotep…" Diana said his name half in greeting, and half a plead to let her go. His brow furrowed as he looked at her face, she had unintentionally turned to the side that would show him her bruise. Imhotep's fingers gingerly traced the mark, and Diana flinched away and closed her eyes. "_Imhotep._" Anck-Su-Namun said pulling Imhotep away from Diana. He didn't resist but stared at Diana a moment longer before fallowing the reincarnated woman. Diana elbowed Lock Nah in the stomach as he went to grab her and the two that were walking away turned around as Diana kicked Lock Nah in the face. During the fight she had grabbed a piece of glass and cut through her bindings enough so that she could just jerk them apart. Looking desperately around Diana looked for an unguarded exit, she found none. She could feel Imhotep's eyes on her, and she didn't want to disappoint. She ran over to a broken open crate and grabbed a sword, challenging anyone who got in her way. Diana tried to walk by Imhotep but he stopped her, his arm cutting into her path. "_Why?_" He asked so only she would hear. "_Let me by._" Imhotep could see the sadness and guilt in her eyes. "_Please don't make me hurt you. Please move._" He didn't but instead moved in front of her. "_Why do you do this?_" Diana couldn't look at him it was breaking her heart to see him with Anck-Su-Namun, she didn't answer. But the emotional pain radiating off her Imhotep could sense. He had hurt her so bad in her last life that she felt it in the next, Imhotep stepped out of her path. Diana seeing freedom started to run forward, but not before Lock Nah grabbed her forcing her arms to the side. Diana slammed her head back into his face, smirking when she heard his nose break, his grip on her loosened and Diana elbowed him in the stomach, stomped his foot and then punched his package. Lock Nah was down for the count. And Diana started to run, she didn't get far before she heard the click of a gun. "Stop or I'll shoot." Diana stopped and turned around. "Go a head; I'm no use to you any way." She took a step back. "_Don't shoot._" Imhotep ordered the man; Diana looked at him surprised and tried not to smile. She didn't see him as a mummy corpse, but as the man he used to be flesh and all. "If I can't shoot you…" Three men came in holding a boy. "Then I'll shoot the boy." He aimed at the boy Diana stepped in front of the gun again her head lowered. "Fine; I'm here, just don't hurt the boy."

Imhotep looked at Diana, Aziza-Nefer, she looked so broken she couldn't leave, and they were threatening the boy to make her stay. She didn't care if she died, but she didn't know that the boy would die anyway. Lock Nah walked up to her and punched her in the stomach, and the face. When she fell to the ground He gave her a good kick. Diana did little more than grunt and flinch. That was the woman he knew, the fighter. She had been a guard's daughter, and he knew Aziza-Nefer's father taught her everything he knew about fighting. And even in a relationship she didn't show pain. Not even when he broke her heart. He didn't know how deeply he had wounded her until he had secretly found her crying in her chambers clinging to a necklace that he had given to her as a gift. Imhotep knew that she had never taken to another man, which meant that she died broken and alone. Guilt, something he hadn't felt in thousands of years began to eat at him. Imhotep allowed himself to be pulled away by the reincarnation of the woman he loved.

Diana's eyes were squeezed shut as Lock Nah beat her. She could barely move, she no longer had the strength to keep from screaming in pain each time that Lock Nah kicked or punched her. No he wouldn't kill her but he'd get her close to death. Then he stopped, panting for breath as Hadef called for him. With one last kick Lock Nah left Diana. The boy ran over to her and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay lady?" Diana smirked at the boy and wiped the blood from her face. "I'll be fine." Diana said with a wince. Diana sat up and looked at the boy. "My name is Diana and I'll be your protector for the duration of our kidnappings." This small joke made the boy laugh. "My name is Alex." Diana smirked at the boy and ruffled his hair a little. "That's a nice name." Alex looked around nervously as a group of red and black clad men walked over. "We're here to take you to your room for the night." One of them said, Diana nodded and shakily stood Alex moved to her side to try and help support her. Diana smiled, 'He's such a sweet kid.' The small group slowly made their way through the Museum to where the men were leading them. Once they reached the room Diana and Alex were pushed in. Diana looked around the room taking in her new surroundings, the room was rather large and had a king sized bed against one wall. It had a large window as well but Diana could tell by looking through it that they were at least a hundred feet high, a fall that no one could survive. Alex looked around the room and walked over to the bed Diana smiled at him. "You can take the bed Alex. I'll be fine on the window seat. Alex nodded and climbed onto the bed. Diana walked over to him and covered him with the blankets and tucked them under him lightly. Diana turned off the light and walked over to the window and stared out it. Diana looked at the stars and the moon, they shone brighter in Egypt and the desert than any other place she had ever been, ever where else had to many lights, and they covered the stars. Soon Diana drifted off to sleep her body hurt and she was exhausted.

Not much later some one else entered the room, and walked over to where Diana was sleeping. "Aziza-Nefer…" Imhotep knelt next to the battered woman. Bruises marred her skin every where he could see, and he knew that there were many that he couldn't see. Holding his hands above her body Imhotep began to chant a healing spell. If the gods wished it he could still heal the innocent. And this woman, the woman he had broken, was innocent and very willing to die for some one else. He should know, Aziza-Nefer had tried to stop the Med Jai from burying him alive. To the point that they had to restrain her, the poor woman had watched him be tortured and killed. Diana shifted in her sleep. "_Imhotep._" His name was a sigh from her lips, a kiss from the wind on a hot day. The mummy shook himself, the chant was done and she was dreaming about him. Imhotep watched her face, unable to sleep he would watch her do so. Her brows furrowed together and her head tossed to the side slightly. "_No…Imhotep…_" Her head tossed to the side again. She was having a nightmare. Imhotep caressed her face. 'I am here' He thought to himself, as she calmed. Diana's eyes opened and he was gone, like he had never been there. He watched her from below the window as she looked around and set her head against the wall. "Why do I still care?" Diana asked herself; with a sigh she tried to settle back down into the same position but found that she couldn't get comfortable. Imhotep decided that it would be a good time to leave and climbed up the building back into his love's room.

Diana stretched and stood, 'I can't stop thinking about him. Not so much the mummy as the man. The man I had once fallen in love with.' Diana looked at her arms and was shocked to see that her bruises were gone, she rushed to a mirror and almost squealed with joy when she saw that she had no more bruises. Imhotep, he was the only one that could have done it. Walking back to the window Diana realized that it was open. She smiled and looked out it. "Thank you." Things suddenly didn't seem to be as bad, but she knew the feeling wouldn't last long. As she thought that Alex jolted awake, crying and Diana rushed to his side and held him close. "Shhhh…it's okay…I'm here shhhh." Not knowing what to do Diana started to sing to him. "Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry." Alex started to calm down as she sang trying to remember the lullaby that her mother used to sing when she was a child. "For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will keep you safe and warm, This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You'll be in my heart always."

Alex was back asleep, his head in her lap. Diana shifted to pull the blanket over his body and rested her head against the head board of the bed. Unbenounced to Diana Alex wasn't the only to hear her singing. Imhotep could also hear her song for he was standing on the balcony above her window. Diana soon also drifted off to sleep tired from the days events and knowing the next day was fast approaching.

When Diana woke the next morning she felt much better than she had last night. She had no muscle soreness at all and felt well rested for the first time in a long while. Alex was still asleep in her lap, dreaming away. Diana felt then a longing she had never felt before. She wanted a child of her own, she had never gotten close to any males intimately most that she met were like brothers or were just friends. Not all of them wanted to be like that way but they eventually got used to it. A knock at her door brought Diana from her thoughts. "Come in." Diana said fearing slightly that Lock Nah would be there. He wasn't, it was just one of the lower men sent to them with food. "We will be departing soon wake the boy up and eat." Diana nodded and the man left leaving her to wake Alex from the peace and safety of his dreams. Gently Diana shook his shoulder. "Alex, time to wake up breakfast is here and if you don't eat now you won't have a chance to for a while." Alex was awake at the mention of food, the auburn boy stretched his arms and yawned. "Good morning Dia." Diana smirked at the nick name that he had already given her. "Good morning Alex. Did you sleep well?" The boy nodded and walked over to the food plate and dug in. there wasn't much to choose from, some pancakes, fruit and bread. It was nothing really but the two didn't complain as they ate both thinking about what was to come. Diana tried to control her rapidly beating heart and the emotions that were swimming in her head as she ate. She knew that Imhotep had been in the room last night by the facts that well her wound's were healed and the smell of the mummy lingered slightly in the room. With a sigh Diana stood and looked at Alex whom had also stopped eating and was now staring into space, probably thinking about his family. Diana's heart wrenched, the boy had been pulled away from everything that he had ever known and he hadn't done a thing wrong. But then fate had a funny thing about twisting around so maybe things would work out and all would be okay. Another knock at the door alerted Diana and Alex that it was time to leave and the two walked out of the room Alex slipping his hand into Diana's as they were lead to a train on the outskirts of the city.

When the train started moving Diana and Alex were put into the same car and they sat next to each other getting comfort from the other. Soon Hadef told Anck-Su-Namun that Imhotep wanted to see the boy and Lock Nah took Alex to him. Not long after Lock Nah and Alex left three more men walked into the car that Diana, Hadef and the reincarnated queen were in. They had a chest with them, one that they had stolen, for Imhotep. They demanded that they get ten thousand dollars rather than five because the last people that had gotten the chest died. The men and Hadef argued for a short while before the woman cut in and said that ten thousand would be fine, she then lead them to where Diana assumed Imhotep would be. As the men walked out of the car Lock Nah and Alex walked back in, Alex looked scared and shocked and Diana knew that the mummy had probably threatened the boy. Diana smiled at Alex comfortingly and pulled him into the safety of her arms. "Are you okay?" Diana asked him as she rubbed his back, Alex nodded slightly and pulled away from her. "I have only five more days to get to the temple before the bracelet will kill me." Diana's eyes winded and she rubbed a smudge of dirt from his cheek. "Don't worry we'll get there in time Alex. Don't you worry." The Anck-Su-Namun wanna be woman walked back in a smile on her face and looked at Diana. "Imhotep would like to see you now." Diana nodded and walked towards the other car. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I did not say you could go alone." Diana glared at the hand on her shoulder. "I did not say that you could touch me either, but we'll just have to get over it now won't we." The black haired woman scowled at Diana before dropping her hand to her side.

Diana turned back to the door and walked through it into the next car. It was very ornate for a baggage car, decorated in ancient Egyptian artifacts. The three men were no where to be seen and Diana didn't want to think about what had happened to them. A hand on her shoulder made Diana spin around. Imhotep was fully regenerated. And he was as handsome and as imposing as ever. Diana took in his features, his brown eyes, cheek bones, broad shoulders, full kissable lips…wait did she just think that? Diana shook her head and lowered her eyes. "_Imhotep…You wished to see me_." Diana's voice was flat no emotion, not even a quiver that would give away how nervous and scared she was. "_Yes, now tell me, why do you fear me so?_" Diana looked up at him surprised, and slightly angry. "_I am NOT afraid of you. Sad for you, irate at you, and heart broken. But not afraid._" Imhotep arched an eyebrow at her out burst and Diana lowered her eyes once again. "Sorry I…I didn't mean to say all that…" Diana turned around crossing her arms over her chest. Imhotep walked around her circling her and stopped in front of Diana once again. "_Look at me._" Diana's eyes stayed on the floor, he had killed once again to be fully regenerated, something he never would have thought of doing over 3000 years ago. "_I said look at me._" Diana's blood started to boil, she didn't like to be ordered around, like she was right now. Her eyes narrowed at the ground. Imhotep's hand came to her face and ever so gently pulled on her chin so she was looking at him in the eye. "_Why won't you look at me?_" Diana started to shake as tears came to her eyes, he wasn't hurting her. Diana had seen him kill, had ordered others to kill, and yet here he was breaking her heart with his gentleness. "Don't cry. Why do you cry?" He said in heavily accented English, making Diana's eyes widen with shock. Diana pulled away from him and walked out of the car, not caring if he came after her or not. The train jerked to a stop and Diana heard gun fire. "ALEX!" She ran to a door and opened it, kicking the guard that was in the way, and ran after Alex.

Diana was a faster run and had longer legs so she caught up with Alex rather quickly. Wrapping her arms around him she shook him twice. "Why did you do that?! Why did you do that?! You could have gotten shot!" Tears ran down Diana's face, from worry and fear for Alex. "I'm sorry.." Was his mumbled reply, as the boy wiped the tears from Diana's face. Diana smiled at him in thanks. "Just don't do it again okay?" Alex nodded as Diana stood taking his hand in hers they walked around the ruins. Once they came to a black pool the bracelet pulled Alex's arm up and proceeded to show him the next part of the journey. Diana turned around when she heard other footsteps approaching. "Imhotep…" Diana pushed Alex behind her and stood straight up with her chin held high, ready to get what ever was coming to her. Imhotep just raised his hand and Alex levitated behind Diana and came forward. Diana went to grab from him but Imhotep's other hand stopped her, making her unable to move as her scolded the boy.

Diana was baffled Imhotep hadn't hurt Alex or herself for running away. Just scolded Alex with his finger. After that they had been chained apart from each other, not far just across the room. Diana's legs were pulled up to her chest, and her arms were crossed over them with her head buried in them. Imhotep baffled her like no other person could, some moments he was harsh and cruel the next he was kind and gentle. 'If only he had chosen to stay with me three thousand years ago…he wouldn't have had to kill my uncle, he wouldn't have had to die…" Every night Diana relived his death, every night since the Egyptian new year, she had barely slept. And now she couldn't spend the day with out thinking about the man. Diana sighed and hit her head against the stone statue behind her. Lock Nah stormed in with water for Alex, he had been reduced to errand boy because of Alex's escape. Diana smirked when Alex gave him a hard time, honestly the man deserved it he was cruel to the boy. Always threatening and trying to scare Alex, Diana found it funny every time that Alex found a way to throw it back at Lock Nah. Once Lock Nah had left Alex looked around carefully before dumping the water on the ground and started to build something. "Hey, what are you doing?" Diana asked in a hushed tone, it was loud enough for Alex to hear but not any of the guards that were near by. "Making a clue for my parents they'll have been searching for me and they know where we are now so I have to tell them were to find the next clue." Diana smiled at him. "You're one smart kid." I just hope that Ardeth is with them Diana added as an after thought. She knew that he would stop at nothing to rescue her but she knew that she couldn't leave until she stopped Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep. The first wouldn't be a problem, but she didn't know if she could do what was necessary to stop Imhotep. Diana sighed and let her head rest against the statue wishing that things didn't have to be so complicated. Diana soon drifted off to sleep, the heat was beginning to get to her and she would just sleep through it.

DREAM SEQUENCE (YAY! ^_~)

Aziza-Nefer walked through the halls of the palace to her cousin's room. Nefertiti was the daughter of the pharaoh who was her uncle. Aziza, as many called her, found Nefertiti on the balcony of her room. It was across from the pharaoh's and it allowed you to see into it. Aziza walked up to her cousin and stood next to her, she was assigned the job to protect Nefertiti when they were in their teens, they had always been together and were quite close. So Diana knew that something was bothering her friend. "_What is wrong Nefertiti? You did very well in your mach today._" Nefertiti smiled at her in thanks, but then shook her head meaning nothing was wrong. Aziza eyed Nefertiti. "_You my friend are a bad liar._" Just then across the way movement in the pharaoh's room caught her eyes, Nefertiti also turned to watch. It was Anck-Su-Namun, the power hungry woman whom was to be married to the Pharaoh but was seeing Imhotep. Anck-Su-Namun walked out onto the balcony and was greeted by Imhotep; Aziza turned her head as they kissed. Jealousy and anger burning through her Aziza turned back to watch as the Pharaoh walked into his room. And she watched as her uncle was murdered. Nefertiti called for his guards and they rushed to his aid but Aziza knew that they would be to late. Then Nefertiti did the unthinkable she jumped from the ledge and Aziza after her, Aziza barely caught her cousin's ankle and wrapped her legs around the support beams for the railing.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Diana jolted back into own body wide eyed and panting, at least this time she hadn't dreamt of Imhotep's death…Just his betrayal.

Diana could see Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun by the black pond that Alex had found earlier and she instantly knew that he had brought her soul back. Now things were really going to get heated. Anck-Su-Namun would probably order Imhotep to kill Diana, and she wasn't sure if he would or not. One small part of her said that he wouldn't another part of her said that she would die a painful death. Deciding to ignore the growing dread that she felt Diana noticed that it was night now and Alex was peacefully asleep. Diana smiled at the young boy and watched him sleep, praying to the gods to keep him and his family safe from harm. Diana knew that as long as she was around she wouldn't let anything happen to Alex. Diana was drifting back off to sleep when the guards approached, they were leaving. Diana's body was in a leaden state from the cold night air. It was almost dawn and they unchained Diana. "Let me wake the boy." The men looked at each other before nodding. Diana stood and slowly walked over to Alex. She shook his shoulder gently waking him. "Alex, it's time to wake up." Alex stirred a little before his eyes opened and he stretched. The two were escorted outside to where several camels were waiting Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun were already on theirs and were waiting for them. Diana glared at the woman, who glared back, both wishing the other was dead. Anck-Su-Namun said something to Imhotep that Diana didn't quite catch but Imhotep looked at Diana and shrugged. Diana jumped up onto the saddle of her camel 'accidentally' kicking one of the guards in the face, and sat up straight waiting for the command to leave.

They rode most of the day until they reached the waters edge where they caught a boat to the temple island of Fila. Diana stayed as close as possible to Alex and they talked for a while about each other. Diana learned that he was the son of the O'Conell's and that they had found the bracelet and he had put it on and the story leading to his kidnapping. Diana smiled at his story and then told him the very less dramatic version of hers. Not that her kidnapping had been dramatic but she left out the flesh eating scarab beetles. When they reached the island Diana and Alex were escorted by Imhotep, who stayed close to Diana though he said nothing, and several guards. Diana was thankful that he had left Anck-Su-Namun on the boat. If she had to deal with any more of that woman's glaring and dirty looks Diana thought she would scream. Imhotep stopped walking as the bracelet of Anubis started to show Alex their next destination. Diana watched in awe and was disappointed when it was over. Diana ruffled Alex's hair a little and smiled at him. 'It'll be okay, your parents will find you." Alex nodded at Diana and she turned to Imhotep. "_Will we be leaving now?_" Imhotep looked at her, no not at her but at Aziza-Nefer. He smiled and caressed her face. Diana leaned into his hand then realized what she was doing and pulled away. "_You have Anck-Su-Namun._" With that Diana walked away heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her heart screaming to go back to him. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wouldn't let him hurt her again. But the look on his face when she pulled away was enough to kill her again. Once far enough away from him Diana ducked behind a pillar and grabbed at her heart. "I still love him…" Diana leaned against the pillar and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Warm large hands grabbed her wrists, and pulled them down to her sides. Diana didn't dare look at him as he wiped away her tears. "_Why do you cry?_" Diana looked at him anger flashing in her eyes before it was replaced with sadness. "_Because I love a man who doesn't love me back._" Imhotep pulled away then started to walk to the boat once again. "_WE ARE LEAVING._" He shouted at Diana and Alex. The guards grabbed their arms and started 'guiding' them to the boat. 'Great he wanted the truth I give it to him, and it pisses him off. MEN!' Diana thought glaring at the ground when she boarded the boat Anck-Su-Namun slapped her across the face, Diana glared at the woman and kicked her in the face. "_You whore!_" Diana spat at her as Anck-Su-Namun ordered the guards to grab Diana. Anck-Su-Namun then punched her in the stomach and walked away. Diana's breath was knocked from her body and she lay in a heap on the ground panting as Alex ran up to her. "DIA!" Diana nodded at him and shakily stood. "I'll be fine…"

Diana climbed up onto her camel that she had named Angel. Diana had named her that because the camel was all white except for a tan ring around her head. Diana patted Angel's flank and clicked her tongue as they docked back at the mainland. Angel started for ward only to be cut off by Anck-Su-Namun's camel and Diana glared daggers at the woman wishing her ill. Taking a deep breath Diana let Alex out in front of her and traveled behind him like they had earlier that day. Sun set was approaching; the two boat rides had taken a long while to take and sucked the day away. Diana was emotionally and physically tired and soon had drifted off to sleep. They were off to great temple of adem simbel

DREAM SEQUENCE 2! (YAY AGAIN!)

Aziza watched as Imhotep rode off with the corpse of Anck-Su-Namun, he was going to raise her from the dead. With a sigh she turned away from her window, she had lost her uncle today and she could only think of him, Imhotep, hoping he would be happy with his choice. Aziza turned around once again when she heard more horses. It was the Med Jai; they were going after Imhotep, they would kill him. Aziza knew she couldn't sit around and let that happen, peaking out her door Aziza found that she was being guarded, and watched. She closed her door muttering a quiet goodnight to her guards before slipping out her window, clinging to the edge as she climbed down the small foot holes that she had made when she would sneak out to see Imhotep months ago. Diana landed on her horse that she had sheltered under her room and rode into the night, hoping to stop the Med Jai from killing Imhotep.

Aziza reached the City of the Dead just after the Med Jai did, quietly Aziza sneaked into the preparation room. They were grabbing Imhotep as she entered. "_NO! Stop!_" The Med Jai paused and looked at her one of them walked up to her and knelt before her. "_you must leave, we will take care of this._" Aziza shook her head. "_No, I will not let you harm him._" The man stood fury written across his face. "_Why?_" Aziza looked away from him then at Imhotep with a slight smile she answered him. "_Because I love him._" The man before her surprised everyone when he back handed her across the face sending her to the ground. Imhotep tried to get away from the Med Jai to get to her side. "_Aziza!_" Aziza stood and wiped the blood from her lip. A much older Med Jai walked up to the man who had struck her and stabbed him in the chest, so was the punishment for attacking a member of the royal family. Aziza bowed her head to the man. "Please, let them go." The man bowed his head to her again. "_I am sorry my lady, but this is the law._" With that he tried to lead her from the room as the rest of the Med Jai continued working. "_NO! NO! IMHOTEP!_" Aziza struggled in the arms of the Med Jai. "_Let me go! Let me go!_" He released Aziza only for her to run into the room and see Imhotep having his tongue being cut out. She let out a scream and tried to run to him, but she was stopped again by the Med Jai. "_NO! Imhotep..._" Aziza was sobbing still trying to get to him before they finally managed to get her away and escorted back to the palace.

End of dream sequence

Diana murmured in her sleep, once again dreaming of Imhotep's death. Imhotep heard her call his name and he looked to his side, Anck-Su-Namun was asleep so he fell back and rode next to Diana. Suddenly she let out a scream and fell from her camel, Imhotep caught her as she fell and pulled her into his lap as she woke.

Diana stared wide eyed at Imhotep she was still in that place between being asleep and being awake, thinking that she was still asleep. "Imhotep." His name was a sigh of relief from her before she kissed him, pouring the passion of two lifetimes into the kiss. Imhotep was surprised and Diana realized what she was doing she started to pull away but Imhotep dragged her closer and returned the kiss ten fold. When he pulled away Diana jumped off of his camel. "_You shouldn't have done that, you're in love with Anck-Su-Namun remember? You left me for her. You died for her TWICE. You've killed for her. Don't waste all that you have given up for her on me._" Diana walked back over to her camel and climbed onto it, but Imhotep did not leave her. "_You dreamt of my death didn't you?_" Diana turned her head away from him. "_It does not matter._" With that she rode to catch back up with Alex and rode beside him for the rest of the night, taking a silent watch.

Imhotep sighed and rode back up to Anck-Su-Namun's side contemplating his stand on the emotions that he had for his once lover's reincarnate. She acted just as selfless and protective as she did in ancient times. And Anck-Su-Namun was just as attractive and strong as ever. But Aziza's reincarnate had strength too, both mental and physical strength. But Imhotep knew that he would go to the ends of the earth for Anck-Su-Namun like he already had. But Diana's words still rang in his head.

Diana soon drifted off to sleep again, dreaming of her days with Imhotep. She rode next to Alex she had tied their camels together so they wouldn't get separated from the others, and covered him with a small blanket to keep him warm.

When dawn came they had reached the temple, where the bracelet then told them to travel to the Blue Nile. Which was at least a days ride from where they were at. Diana hated the idea of riding for that much longer but they really didn't have that much of a choice if they wanted to reach the temple in two days time to save Alex's life. Diana smiled and rubbed Alex's head. When they were riding together Alex would always talk about his parents, he missed them a lot. When Imhotep wasn't listening and no one was around Diana looked at Alex. "Did you leave them the clue?" Alex nodded and Diana helped him back onto his camel. Lock Nah lead over Angel to Diana. "Why thank you Lock Nah I never thought you'd be so nice." Lock Nah glared at her and tossed the reins at her before storming off. Diana smiled playfully at Alex. "I don't think he likes me." Alex smiled at her. "What makes you say that?" Diana started to laugh at Alex. "I don't know maybe the fact that he threatens me and ummm is very rude…I just don't have a clue…" Diana grinned at Alex as the caravan started moving.

Alex had been given a book to read on what Diana didn't know but she just stared at the sky or the sand bored out of her mind. She would occasionally get mad at herself for staring at Imhotep. But then when one's in love one can't help it. But Diana still didn't like that she was attracted to him. He had tried to kill so many people, he would kill so many people with what he was doing. Diana drifted in and out of consciousness during the trip, she hadn't had any water for while having given it all to Alex so he would stay hydrated. Diana was getting light headed and dizzy, she swayed on her camel before falling off into the hot desert sand. A shout went out for the caravan to stop moving and angrily Imhotep turned around on his camel, the jumped off when he saw Diana on the ground, pale as could be. He walked to her side and touched her face, she was burning hot, he had seen her give the boy her water but had assumed she had drunken some of it before hand. Growling at her Imhotep pulled a water skin from his side and placed it to her lips, giving her small sips of water. Soon her eyes opened and she scuttled away from him after receiving a glare from Anck-Su-Namun. Imhotep stood and tossed Diana the water skin. "_Drink slowly._" Diana nodded and, with help from a couple of the red and black clad men, got back onto her camel.

The water was cool in her mouth and she savored the coolness of it. The heat no longer seemed so bad, nor the looks from Anck-Su-Namun. Imhotep had helped her when he didn't need to. He was the first by her side, he did still care about her even after 3000 years. The thought made her grin at Anck-Su-Namun when ever the woman glared at her.

Once again darkness was falling, it was much cooler now and Diana shivered a little before wrapping another blanket around herself. Alex was already fast asleep, and Diana was dreading the dream that she knew would come. She would once again relive Imhotep's death, like she had for almost seven weeks. It was becoming torture and only Imhotep and Ardeth knew of the dream. Diana tried to stay awake, but the pull of sleep was becoming to strong and her eye lids were becoming heavy. Diana shook her head trying to stay awake; she looked around the still moving caravan. Most of the men were asleep, even Anck-Su-Namun was asleep. Imhotep remained awake. Not being able to help herself Diana rode up next to Imhotep. "_Good evening._" She said in a slightly cheery voice. Imhotep glanced at her. "_How are you feeling?_" Diana looked at the empty water skin in her lap. "_Much better thank you…I…sorry about what I said; I shouldn't have said it…_" Imhotep looked at Diana; she was looking at the water skin in lap away from him. "_You should be sleeping. You will need your energy in the day to come._" Diana flinched; she didn't want to have the dream about him again. It was tearing her to pieces. Imhotep looked at Diana, she was trembling, he knew why he felt the need to comfort her. They had been really close once and he knew he couldn't turn her away when she was hurt. "_I will watch over you in your sleep, I will keep the dream away._" Diana looked up at him. And smiled, even if he was just saying it, it was nice of him to. "_Thank you." _Imhotep nodded and grabbed her reigns and pulled her camel closer to his. Diana had already drifted off to sleep, her head falling against his shoulder.

Imhotep stroked her hair, this was the least he could do for an old friend. Surprisingly Imhotep didn't care if Anck-Su-Namun saw Diana on his shoulder or not. They were still close. A soft sigh of contentment escaped Diana's lips and Imhotep smiled. This was the most peaceful he'd seen her sleep since the first night. Imhotep turned his attention back on leading the caravan to the Blue Nile- their next destination.

The next morning Diana woke next to Imhotep surprised that she was still next to him Diana sat up. Imhotep looked down at her. "_Good morning._" Diana nodded and stretched, it was still before dawn she hadn't slept long but she had slept well. Anck-Su-Namun was still asleep. Diana looked at Imhotep again. "Thank you. You kept the dream away…" Imhotep smiled at her. "It is the least I could do for you." After he said that Anck-Su-Namun started to stir and Diana fell behind Imhotep and back to Alex. She didn't want to get Imhotep in trouble with his lover. Diana rubbed Alex's head as she rode, they would probably reach the Blue Nile by noon this day. Diana was nervous about entering the oasis, about what lay inside the Oasis. Growling at the casual speed of the caravan Diana kicked Angel to move faster, easily catching up with Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun. "_We need to move faster or we won't reach the pyramid before the seven days are up._" Diana glanced back worriedly at Alex, if they didn't get there soon, the bracelet would kill him. Imhotep nodded and sped up slightly, just enough to make Diana happy, but not enough to make Anck-Su-Namun mad. Diana could feel daggers in her back when she rode back to Alex, taking a glance behind herself Diana saw Anck-Su-Namun glaring at her. Rolling her eyes Diana grabbed the sleeping boy's reigns and pulled his camel up to speed. Diana looked up at the sky and saw a white hawk flying over. 'Ardeth…' Diana thought. 'He is coming for me…' and for a moment Diana wondered if, given the chance, she would leave. Diana sighed; she had to see this through to the end, no matter what happened.

The blue water came in to view just in time, only one day left to get to the pyramid before the bracelet would kill Alex. They pulled to a stop and Diana looked around, why were they stopping? Deciding that she had already been pushing her luck Diana stayed quiet. Alex stirred and Diana ruffled his hair. "G'morning sleepy head." Alex yawned and stretched and hopped of his camel with everyone else. And like usual Diana hopped off hers and leaned against it as it laid down. She petted his head. "You're such a good boy." Imhotep watched her for a moment a smirk upon his features before he turned to look at the water before them. 'Is he contemplating how to get through?' Diana questioned herself. Not two minutes later Loc Nah was yelling at Alex and Imhotep was up to his waist in water. _Loc Nah. Put the boy down._ He then turned his attention to Alex. _I hope your parents have enjoyed the journey._ Imhotep turned to face the tall cliffs and made a wall of water. Diana flinched and stood but Loc Nah pointed a blade at her face. Diana growled at him but did nothing if she wanted Alex to live she had to. Several moments later the water was much shallower and Imhotep walked out and ruffled Alex's hair. He mumbled a moment and Diana kicked Loc Nah's shins and ran over to the boy and pulled him into a hug. "They're okay Alex, I know they are." Alex looked a little broken. "How? How do you know?" Diana held his hand over her heart. "I feel it here, in my heart. And I am never wrong about something like this." Okay so in truth she was RARELY wrong, but now Diana was absolutely sure about it. Diana glanced at Imhotep he looked back at her then turned away. Loc Nah walked up to her and back handed her across the face, everything seemed to slow when Imhotep made the sand Loc Nah was standing on wrap around him like a viper. Time caught up with her when she heard Loc Nah's bones crack. _Imhotep STOP! You'll KILL him! _That was Diana not caring about if he had hurt her or not. The blood trickling down her chin dripped onto her shirt as Imhotep released Loc Nah and bent down in front of her. _Aziza._ Imhotep said her ancient name as he wiped away the blood from her chin. Diana pulled away and looked to the side. Imhotep frowned and pulled her chin to him. _Don't look away from me._ Diana met his eyes and caught a glimpse of the man she knew LONG ago. Diana stood and shook her head against the dizziness that rushed to meet her. Anck-Su-Namun was looking expectantly at Imhotep. _Go to her…_ Diana said pain in her voice and soul. Imhotep tried to touch her arm but she pulled away. It was hard enough being in his presence with out him looking at her like that. The pained don't turn from me expression. She felt a tear escape her eye as she looked into his eyes, the beautiful eyes of the man she had forever fallen in love with. Anck-Su-Namun called his name from her camel and Imhotep almost reluctantly went to her. Diana felt dead inside again as she watched him walk away.

They were in the oasis by nightfall and Diana was hesitant about leaving Alex for an extended period of time. The forest was eerily quiet, it seemed to get even quieter as they walked through an area full of skeletons. They continued walking Alex gripping Diana's hand tightly. Soon they could see the pyramid and Diana closed her eyes tightly. "Cripes I'm in trouble now." Diana squeezed Alex's hand comfortingly. "I won't let them touch you." She had been beaten several times and the next day her bruises were gone, a heart melting gesture from her ex lover. Diana could see Loc Nah approaching and tucked Alex behind her in an attempt to protect him. She also saw as Imhotep pulled Anck-Su-Namun close, comforting her and Diana wished that it was her in his arms. Diana shook her head trying to rid herself of two lifetimes of affection. She saw the men begin to fall and backed up keeping Alex behind her. "Stay close to me Alex." He nodded. Diana was thrown to the side as Rick and Ardeth ran into the area, guns a blazen. Diana hit her head against a tree and Ardeth rushed to her side only to be attacked by Loc Nah. Diana looked at them in horror as she tried to keep as many men as possible from interfering with the fight. The battle was soon over and Loc Nah was dead. Ardeth rushed to Diana and hugged her. "Thank the gods you are okay." Diana shook her head. "NO time. You have to leave, get to the front." Ardeth looked at her. "You're staying aren't you." Diana looked at the ground and nodded. "You cannot…" Diana cut him off with a glare. "History can change just like people. You should know that better than anyone Ardeth." He nodded. "I'll guide you as far as the start of the Oasis, but I don't know if I'll get back in time to stop things…" Ardeth nodded and they began running for the edges of the oasis. Time wasn't on their side. Diana was worried about Alex she was worrying over whether or not he had made it to the pyramid in time.

When they had reached the edge of the oasis Ardeth pulled Diana into a hug and kissed her with all his worth. "If I do not live through this day know that I have always loved you." Diana was too stunned to reply as Ardeth ran off, he had known their fate never lied together but he had loved her anyway? Diana shook her head one didn't really have a choice of who or what they loved. The sky got dark then bright again, hell was beginning. Diana rushed back into the oasis to try to save all that she had. Alex his family and Imhotep. The run back seemed to take forever, Diana kept her mind focused on saving the world, and her one true love. Diana's heart sank when she came to the large cliff then separated her from the temple, as far as she could see, there was no way to cross. Diana sat down defeated there was no way to cross, no way to stop them, no way to stop him. Then a vine dropped down in front of her face and she grabbed it and twisted it around her arm and jumped cliff, praying to the gods that she lived. Her body slammed into the other side of the canion and she pushed aside the pain and began climbing. When she got to the top there was a pulse of air that knocked her down and knocked the air from her. Diana stood unsteadily as the earth shook beneath her feet. Diana knew then the scorpion king was dead and gods knew if Imhotep and the others were still alive. She made a mad dash into the pyramid. She ran down the stairs and into the room of the scorpion king. She didn't see Anck-Su-Namun anywhere neither was Imhotep. Alex was standing in the doorway and she gasped when she saw Imhotep on the edge of a ridge and letting go. She threw herself forward and caught his hand as he fell, much to the surprise of the couple beside her. _Let me go Aziza. Let me die._ Diana felt tears well in her eyes. _I'm not strong enough._ She felt herself begin to slip into the crevice in the floor. _Why?_ Imhotep sounded so fragile and broken. _Because…I love you, and I've lost you once, I refuse to lose you again._ Imhotep looked at her for a moment before fighting against the creatures pulling at him, and climbing up to Diana. His shoulders where just peaking over the edge when another rock shook lose and crashed down onto her leg. Diana screamed but continued to pull Imhotep up. When he was on the ground he started to push at the rock, trying to roll it off of her. Diana had tears running down her face as she gazed at him. _Leave me, get out._ Imhotep continued pushing the boulder off of her. _No._ He bit out between his teeth. Suddenly the auburn haired man was pushing next to him and the stone rolled off. Imhotep picked Diana up, careful of her leg and the couple looked at her and Alex took her hand. "You'll be okay Dia." Diana smiled weakly down at him. "'Course I'll be okay…" She looked into Imhotep's eyes. "I've got all I need." She smiled down at him and he took her hand as they climbed. "Who is that?" She heard the black haired woman asked the warrior of god. Alex turned to her and smiled. "She's the lady I told you about mum." Alex squeezed Diana's hand as he talked and glanced at her. "Can we trust him?" the other man asked as they climbed. "I don't know." Diana glanced at them and growled. "Of COURSE you can trust him. If you couldn't he probably wouldn't have saved me. Two He's free of the curse he was once under." They reached the top of the pyramid and for once Diana lost hope, what were they to do? A sudden roaring sound pulled Diana from her thoughts and she looked up to see a hot air balloon. "Izzy!" The warrior of god yelled up at the balloon. "Yes yes come on come on lets go." The O'Connell's pulled themselves up first and then reached for Diana, Imhotep carefully handed her up and jumped on behind her. The short auburne hair man fell was caught by both Imhotep and Rick. Diana's vision was starting to turn black at the edges, when they got the man- Jonathan- back into the basket everyone turned to her and Imhotep. He crouched by her side and caressed her face. _Aziza, you saved me, and broke the spell that was over me._ A vision crashed down on Diana of the woman in front of her. _Princess it is an honor to see you_. Evy looked at her startled. "Forgive me where are my manners." Diana tried to sit up but Imhotep held her firmly in place. "My name is Diana Wickerby, in ancient times I was your bodyguard-Aziza-Nefer." Imhotep touched her crushed leg and Diana bit back a scream. _I am sorry. If the gods will it I can heal your leg. _Diana nodded and gripped the railing beside her. "I am Evy O'Connell, this is my husband Rick and our son Alex. And my brother Jonathan." Diana nodded and smiled at them. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." On their last encounter Diana really hadn't spoken to anyone save for Ardeth. Thinking of which Diana became worried. "If you see Ardeth you must set down." Everyone nodded, thinking it was because of Imhotep. Alex knelt beside Diana and watched Imhotep. Imhotep glanced at the boy and smirked-not the evil smirk man had seen before but the kind one that hadn't been seen since Anck-Su-Namun cursed him. "So what he's good now?" Rick asked as he sat down. Diana shrugged. "The man I once knew has returned…" Diana said as she caressed his shoulder, then gripped said shoulder as a spear of pain ripped through her. "Anck-Su-Namun put him under a curse in his sleep so he would want her…only she could break it, by breaking his heart." Rick arched an eyebrow and pointed at Imhotep. "Why didn't it break when she died?" Diana shrugged. "Probably cause he knew that he could resurrect her, it only broke this time cause he needed her, and she turned away and left him to die." A Diana screeched when she felt the bones in her leg begin to pull themselves back together. Imhotep wanted to stop and comfort her but if he did he wouldn't be able to heal her leg. Suddenly the basket began lowering, and after a minute or two thudded softly on the ground-jolting Diana's leg. Ardeth rushed aboard the ship like structure and looked for Diana when he spotted Diana, with Imhotep, he drew his sword. "Ardeth stop NOW." Though her voice was lased with pain, the command was sharp and Ardeth complied and re-sheathed his sword. Imhotep was chanting something and Diana was gritting her teeth. Ardeth knelt by her side, away from Imhotep, and held her hand. "What happened?" Diana smirked. "I got hit by a rock." Ardeth shook his head and looked at Imhotep who was concentrating on the task at hand. "You broke the spell. You know they won't let him live." Diana frowned at him and glared. "Then I will follow him to the pits of hell." Ardeth wanted to shake her. "While this is all really romantic, what is going on?" Ardeth and Diana sighed at the same time. "I'll tell them Diana." Diana nodded and smiled at Imhotep who glanced at her face. _I'm okay love._ "Aziza was cousin and personal guard to princess Nefertiti. Niece to Pharaoh Seti The First engaged to Imhotep. Their love was a true love, a whole love. Three months before they were to be joined Seti was given Anck-Su-Namun as a gift from one of the advisors. Unknown to most she was a witch and what she wanted she got and she wanted Imhotep. In his sleep she cursed him to only love her until she finished with him. Imhotep became a spiteful man who no longer helped the weak, but Aziza still loved him. She watched him get buried alive when he tried to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, and swore never to take another man, and she never has." Ardeth looked sad and Diana felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry Ardeth, but I must listen to what my heart tells me…" Ardeth nodded and Diana shook her head as she pulled him into a hug. "I love you." Ardeth nodded as he pulled away. "But as a brother." Diana nodded sadly and Ardeth stood. "You'll have to stay in the village for a time, so we can make sure of things." Diana nodded as Imhotep stopped chanting. _I am finished but I fear that there has been some damage to the muscle that I cannot repair._ Diana smiled at Imhotep and he helped her stand, pulling her into the safety of his arms. _I am sorry for all I have done._ Diana smiled at him and kissed his lips chastely. _Do not worry about it you were not yourself._ Imhotep shook his head. _I am still guilty of these crimes._ His words shocked all around him save for Diana, she just caressed his face. "The other tribe leaders are coming…" Diana turned and smiled at the O'Connell's leaning slightly on Imhotep. "This may just get ugly, I'd escape now if I were you." Alex ran over and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll visit right?" Diana ruffled the boys hair and smiled at him. "Of course I will Alex." He beamed up at her and ran back to his parents who offered tentative smiles as they began lifting off, leaving Diana, Imhotep, and Ardeth alone. "You are sure of your choice Diana?" Diana looked from Ardeth to Imhotep. "Absolutely Ardeth. For the first time since I can remember I feel whole again." She walked over to her child hood friend and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for all you have done for me Bay Bay." Ardeth smiled as he pulled away and turned to greet the other tribe members, Diana stepped back to Imhotep's side and took his hand. _I love you._ Imhotep smiled down at her and rubbed his face in her hair. _I know my love. You've given me back my life._

The Med Jai had their attention focused on the couple in front of them, the lonely child that they had watched grow up finally seemed happy. _She looks happy Ardeth._ Ardeth nodded at the eldest tribe leader- Seto- whom had practically raised Diana. The others also nodded in agreement. _Ardeth to think it wise to let the creature live? _Ardeth reluctantly nodded. _She saved his life, destroying her leg in the process, Imhotep healed her. _Diana gimped forward and bowed to them. _Great Chiefs, it is an honor to be before you._ Imhotep stayed by her side helping to support her weight. _I thought you said he healed her Ardeth._ One of the elders said. Imhotep sighed and picked Diana up into his arms. _I did all I could for her, there was some muscle damage that will have to heal on its own Great Chief of the Med Jai._ The chiefs of the tribes all look surprised by the kindness and understanding in Imhotep's voice. _I have made mistakes in the past and I will do all in my power to make up for those mistakes._ Diana felt tears come to her eyes believing that they would kill him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _I will not leave you Imhotep._ He squeezed her comfortingly and Seto nodded. _Diana do you believe that he has returned to himself?_ Diana nodded with out hesitation._ Then will you except the consiquences for anything he does?_ Once again Diana nodded, staring not at the Med Jai but into Imhotep's eyes. _Very well, Ardeth, keep him in your tribe for a few months, we will come back in three moons to see his progress in this new era._ With that all the Med Jai turned and left leaving the three in silence.


End file.
